Essence of Time
by Scar of hope
Summary: The future is in danger, and the only way to save it is to change the past...I don't own TeenTitans peeps
1. Changing

**So, I don't really know about this. It's a maybe. It's kind of iffy, and I'm not sure I want to get back into a fandom, that (let's be honest) is almost dead. But hey - yolo, right?**

* * *

"Starling, you're stepping on my foot!" snapped Morphling.

"I'm sorry, Morph, but Brightfire won't move,"

"If Hex would keep his hands to himself then it wouldn't be an issue,"

"I'm not touching you, you're touching _me,_"

"Guys, not helping,"

"Bloom's right,- "

"You just think she's right because she's your _girlfriend_, Morph,"

"I do _not_,"

"Silence," said Brightfire. "I believe we have arrived, companions,"

"Nothing 'companionable' about it," spat Starling, relaxing her arms and letting the black energy around them fall. "I'd rather have passed through that damn _wormhole_ like we first planned,"

"Yes, Starling," snarked Morphling, "Because a one inch diameter wormhole ripping us to shreds would have been much more comfortable,"

"Um, guys?" said Bloom, "Where are we? And more importantly, when?"

"Jump City, circa June 2006," replied Hex ably, inspecting the surrounding parks.

"Which gives us..." trailed Brightfire.

"A month," said Morphling flatly, "Starling, you idiot, Why did you send us _here?"_

"You said June," said Starling, confused.

"I said _January_. You've sent as back far too late,"

"I can try again..." said Starling quietly.

"No, you can't," he said blankly, "We only had two Gems, now we only have one, and we need it to get back to our time," he sighed, "Just try not to mess up next time,"

"Lay off, Morphling," said Brightfire, "Just because your _father's _not here to keep you from picking on Starling, doesn't mean _I_ won't,"

Morphling scowled, "I was elected leader in lieu of Nightwing,"

"Yeah, yeah," said Brightfire, her eyes glowing dangerously yellow, "and I'll _elect_ that you have no children if you don't _lay off,_"

"Whatever," said Bloom, "We need to find your paren-"

"Bloom!" said Morphling, "We're not supposed to mention that!"

Bloom looked at him incredously. "Morphling, you look _exactly like your father._ Starling looks _exactly like Nightingale._ Hell, give Brightfire red hair and green eyes, she _is_ Starfire, albeit with a less confusing speech pattern,"

"I think Nightwing just didn't want you and Starling to-"

"Brightfire!" said Morphling, "Shut. Up,"

An explosion rumbled through the earth beneath them. Starling and Brightfire exchanged sideways glances.

"You need a break?"

"Hell yes,"

The two girls took off, two streaks of yellow and black painting the sky behind them. The remaining three groaned.

"Come on," said Morphling, "Before they do something stupid,"

He shifted into a cheetah and took off after the two younger girls.

"I don't like this," said Bloom, the grass beneath her shifting until it resembled a pair of roller skates.

"You don't like _anything_," replied Hex, his red energy forming a flying disc. they sped off after their friends.

Brightfire and Starling burst onto the scene, eyeing a solid rock monster demolishing nearby buildings.

"Hey, Blockhead!" shouted Starling, Dark energy encasing her hand and crackling from her eyes.

"Over here, Cinderbrains," said Brightfire, sending a yellow brightbolt at the monster.

"Maneuver alpha? doesn't seem like he's got much in the brains department,"

"No, " replied Brightfire amicably, "I think we just smash it,"

"Works for me,"

"Um, dudes," said Beast Boy, "I think...we missed it,"

"What do you mean we-" Robin's inquiry was cut off by the sight before him.

A girl bearing a frigthening resemblance to Raven was currently high-fiving a white-haired, yellow-eyed replica of Starfire while the police hauled a battered Cinderblock into the back of a truck. A tall, sullen-looking boy with pale green skin, stood against a lamp-post while a red-head boy laughed and Brunette rolled her eyes.

"Can you say glorious?" said the Starfire replica, fist pounding with the Raven. Who, urprisingly, grinned widely at the gesture.

"See, Morphling?" she said, "We don't need you _babysitting_ us,"

"You very easily could have gotten killed," replied the green boy stoicly, "That was reckless and stupid,"

Her face fell.

"Hey, look!" said the Red-head boy, "It's Nightwing and the others!,"

"It's _Robin_, you knucklehead," replied the brunette girl.

"Yes, it is," said Robin flatly, "Who are you? And how did you take down Cinderblock?"

"This one's all yours, _fearless leader_," said the white-haired girl, shiving Morphling forward. He scowled and straightened.

"Nig- er, Robin," he started lamely, "We have some very important business with you,"

"_We have some very important business with you,_" mocked the Tameranean.

"Knock it off, Brightfire," said Morphling without turning around.

"_Knock it off, Brightfire,_"

Morphling sighed but did not react. "Forgive my team, some of them are a little immature,"

"Operative word being _some_," said the brunette, coming forward with her hand extended. "Hi, i'm Bloom. Grumpy here is Morphling, this other boy is Hex, Loudmouth back there is Brightfire, and the short one is Starling,"

"Hey," said Starling, "I'm not that short,"

"Please, it's a wonder i don't step on you," deadpanned Morphling. Starling's face fell.

"Anyway," said Bloom, "We are actually on a mission, as much as we don't act like it. Do you think we could talk back at the tower?"

Robin looked on them suspiciously, "Why should we trust you,"

"My turn," said Brightfire, pushing in front of Bloom and Morphling. She looked Robin up and down, leaned forward, and whispered something in his ear.

Robin jerked away, a strangled noise excaping his throat and his face turning red.

"How do you know that?" he demanded.

Brightfire grinned. "Because you told me...twenty years from now,"

"Please, Future Friends, how is it that you come to be in the present time?" asked Starfire.

Brightfire grinned, "Well, the 'how' is actually pretty cool. Starling here," she slapped the blushing girl on the back, "And her mom - that's you-" she said, pointing at Raven, "straight up _invented_ a spell for traveling through time. You both started it, but Starling is what actually got us here-,"

"-Six months too late, and quite possibly doomed us all," continued Morphling flatly.

"Morphling, how many times do I have to say I'm _sorry_?" asked Starling pleadingly.

"Apologies are pointless. They solve nothing,"

"Just let it go, Morph," said Bloom brightly, "What's done is done,"

Morphling said nothing.

"_Anyway_," said Brightfire pointedly, " We came here because we're supposed to fix the present - er, future,"

"What's wrong with it?" asked Cyborg.

The five exchanged looks.

"Gaia," said Starling, visibly shuddering at the name.

" 'Mother Earth'," spat Hex condescendingly, "Some kind of elemental being. She can rip apart continents, erupt volcanoes, kill off plant life just by thinking about it. She can destroy entire _countries_ with her mind; she just rips them right off the planet,"

"She destroyed it," said Starling quietly.

"Destroyed what?" questioned Raven.

Starling looked up and raven was slightly put off by looking into her mirror image.

"Everything," replied Starling sadly.

"Twenty years from now, the Earth is consumed in fire and death," said Morphling flatly, "There are no trees or plants and hardly any people. We live underground so we aren't exposed to the noxious gases on the planets surface. The Titans and the Teen Titans are the only ressitance left. Gaia has an enormous advantage in that she has no limits. It's our job to stop her before she gets that way,"

"I do not understand; what limitations did your adversary have before?"

They were quiet.

"She found...something," said Hex, "We're not exactly sure what, and our only accounts are secondhand. It was some kind of stone, or gem that amplified her powers. We have to find it before she does,"

"Please, when does Adversary Gaia obtain this stone?"

"July 15th" said Hex.

"The Day of Mourning," said Brightfire, laughing darkly, "My mother can make a holiday out of anything, can't you?" she said, glancing at Starfire.

"That's a less than a month from now," muttered Beast Boy absently.

"I'm _sorry_," said Starling, "But I couldn't _think_, I might have dropped us _anywhere_ if I'd lost control,"

"Your control is impeccable, Starling," said Morphling, "Your only problem is a complete lack of any sort of confidence,"

"Gee, I wonder why?" said Hex mock-curiously.

"Enough," said Bloom quietly.

There was silence in the room for several moments.

"Well, I don't know about you dudes, but I believe them," said Beast Boy.

"Well, of course, " said Raven, "I don't know anyone else with green skin, so that one must be your child,"

"Oh, yeah!" said Beast Boy brightly, sprinting over to Morphling and siezing him in a fierce hug. "Hello, junior!"

The four future Titans actually broke into roarous laughter.

"Wow," said Brightfire, "That was a Changeling reaction if I've ever seen one!"

"He actually _does_ call him junior," said Hex.

"E-er, da- er, ch- Beast Boy, get off," stuttered Morphling while prying the comically shorter green boy off of him.

"Will you help us? Please?" said Brightfire amicably, "Since the whole 'do not reveal yourselves to our past selves' thing has obviously gone out the window?"

"Of course we will assist you!" said Starfire, grabbing Brightfire in her strangling embrace. Brightfire surprisingly squeezed back with just as much force, giggling.

"Come, Future Daughter Brightfire, you may share my room!" the two Tameraneans streaked from the room.

"Dude! I have bunk beds!" yelled Beast Boy, dragging a pained-looking Morphling behind him.

"I can take the basement, if thats cool?" said Bloom, directing the question to Robin.

"And the empty room on the second floor ends up being mine anyway, so I'll just take that one,"

Robin nodded, and the two made there way out of the common room.

"Umm, Starling?" said Robin.

"I can sleep on the couch," she said, "There aren't any more rooms, anyway,"

"Ok," he said, preparing to walk away.

"Oh, and Ni- er, Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she said warmly, "I know, - I mean, you said you might not be receptive. You've been very understanding,"

"Uh, your welcome," he replied, "Goodnight,"

It was not until he left that Starling realized she was alone with her mother.

"Hey," she said lamely, flashing a quick, nervous smile and waving. Raven said nothing.

Starling fiddled with the edge of her blue-violet cloak, avoiding Raven's eyes. She began picking at a loose thread.

"I, uh...um...thank you," continued Starling ackwardly, "For, uh the spell. I mean, in the future you did, er, you do the spell...thanks,"

"What's your name?" said Raven.

"Um, Starling?"

"Not your alias;your name,"

For several seconds, niether girl moved.

"Arella. Arella Marie," she winced.

Raven's eyes softened infinitismally. "Come on. You can sleep in my room,"

It was strange to see such a huge smile on her own face.

Raven entered the kitchen with the sole intention of making some tea and going back to her room. She did not expect anyone else to be up at 5am. Expecially Beast Boy junior.

"Hello," said Morphling, barely glancing up from the paper he was reading. "You don't think Robin will mind me reading his paper do you?"

Raven was frozen at the doorway. Now that she was paying attention, this boy looked almost as much like Beast Boy as Starling looked like her. He was older obviously, almost an adult, but it was the same face in a paler shade of green.

"Um, Raven?"

"Oh, uh, no, as long as you put it back when you're done,"

The silence was amicable. Morphling didn't ry to bother her or tell bad jokes. It was refreshing.

They were followed in awakening by Brightfire, muttering about her 'stupid insomniac father's genes' and pulling a bottle of mustard out of the fridge, and Robin, who looked blankly at Morphling for a moment before shrugging and grabbing a cup of coffee.

After another hour or so, Bloom and Hex came in, chatting loosly and each of them getting some toast, followed closly by Starfire, who engaged in an animated conversation with Brightfire. Soon after Cyborg came down, happily yelling about waffles and bacon.

While Cyborg fried bacon, Beast Boy came in around ten oclock, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He said nothing but removed his several tofu eggs from the fridge and began to cook them.

After about twenty minutes, Cyborg looked down at Beast Boy, then Glanced around the room and landed on Raven.

"Hey, where's Raven 2.0?"

"...Sleeping," said Raven.

"Of course she's sleeping," said Morphling, "Starling considers it a bad day if she gets up before noon,"

"Actually," yawned Starling from the door, "I'm usually up by ten. I'm just so tired,"

She sat at the table and layed down her head. She yawned loudly again. "Oh," she moaned "I feel like I got hit by a _bus,_"

"Then heal it," said Morphling shortly.

She scowled at his lowered head. "I'm not in _pain_, I'm _tired_,"

"If you're not in pain, I highly doubt you feel as though you've been hit by a bus,"

Starling scowled again. "_Fine_, I'm really tired,"

"Better," said Morphling flatly, "But don't think you're lounging the whole time we're here. I didn't push it today because we're settling, but tomorrow you're _all_," he looked pointedly at his team, "getting up bright and early to train and search for the stone,"

A collective moan rose up from the gathered teens.

"Come on, Morph," said Starling, "At least give us a couple days, the trip exhausted us,"

"If you'd gotten us to the time you were supposed to, I could," he said simply, "Next time, get it right."

"Would you let it go!" snapped Starling, "I said I was sorry, if I could fix it I wou-"

"You can't fix it," cut off Morphling, "And now you have to pay the consequences of making a mistake," he pursed his lips slightly, "And obviously you're not too tired if you have the energy to yell at me,"

Starling was nearly shaking with anger, and Raven quirked an eyebrow at her control. Nothing had exploded, shattered, burst or broken.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk!" she shouted.

"I'm not going to condescend to a screaming match with you," said Morphling, still not looking up from the paper, "it's entirely beneath me,"

"Dude!" snapped Beast Boy suddenly, "Would you quit being such an ass!"

The room fell completly silent. Beast Boy glared at Morphling, whose eyes became as hard as flint. Starling's anger had instantly ebbed away, traded with surprise. Morphling clenched his jaw.

"Yes, sir," he snapped.

After another moment of tense silence, Brightfire guffawed.

"Ha!" she said, floating behind Morphling's chair, "I knew it! Changeling's not gonna let you be jerk _here_, either!" she grabbed Beast Boy in a bone-crushing hug and then snatched up Starling's hand.

"Coolest. Uncle. Ever!" she said, dragging Starling behind her, "We're gonna start training, oh fearless leader, don't wait up!"

Bloom came over and wrapped her arms around Morphling's neck, leaning her chin on the top of his head.

"Man, she is annoying,"

"You wanna spar? Or would you rather break in some of this outdated equipment?"

"It's not outdated _now, _Lucy," said Starling, unclasping her blue-violet cloak and revealing the pale grey leotard underneath. "And I'd rather spar if that's ok,"

"Morph getting to you?" said Brightfire, "I don't know _how_ you put up with his crap, Arella, I'd have quit a long time ago,"

"I really don't wanna talk about Morph," said Starling fiercly, "He's awful and rude and mean and talking about him is only going to make me blow something up,"

"Fair enough,"

Brightfirre swept her feet under Starling, knocking her down. Starling rolled away and whirled to her feet, swiping at Brightfire and missing. Brightfire grabbed her outstretched arm and yanked her forward, but Starling offered no resistance and simply plowed into Brightfire, rolling behind her and elbowing her in the back of the leg.

Brightfire fell to one knee, grabbed Starling and hurled her over her head. Starling flipped and landed on her feet.

"Woah!" said Beast Boy, appearing suddenly in the doorway, "You guys are good. Where'd you learn hand-to-hand?"

"Nightwing," said Starling just as Brightfire unconciously blurted "My dad,"

Both girls froze, looking fearfully at Beast Boy, Who grinned widely.

"Soo...Robin and Star, huh?" said Beast Boy.

"You can't tell anyone," bursted Starling, "_Please,_ Morphling will kill us, you can't even tell Cyborg,"

"Relax," said Beast Boy, "I won't tell anyone; I watch enough Sci-fi to know that's a big no-no,"

Starling visibly relaxed, "Thanks so much,"

"You know," he said curiously, "Me and Raven _are _friends, as much as we don't act like it some times. It bothers me that the guy who's apparently _my_ son is such a jerk to _Raven's_ daughter,"

Starling's eyes shot up to her her hairline. "Well, um. If it helps, you don't like it much in our time either. And we weren't always like that,"

"What changed?" said Beast Boy.

"Bloom," said Brightfire, rolling her eyes.

"It's _not_ her fault," said Starling weakly.

"It might as well be," replied Brightfire, "The three of us used to be best friends; we did everything together," she looked at Beast Boy, "_You_ called us the Three Musketeers. Then _she_ shows up a year ago and suddenly it's not cool for a 17-year-old to hang out with a couple 'twittering 15-year-old girls'," she finished bitterly.

"It's not her fault," repeated Starling.

"Huh," said Beast Boy, "What a jerk,"

"See?" said Brightfire.

"They're in love," said Starling, "They can't help it,"

"Yeah, they can," interjected Beast Boy, "And it's a sucky friend who leaves two girls as cool as you guys for a girl. Any girl,"

Brightfire and Starling stared at him.

"What?" he said.

"y-you said almost that exact same thing," said Brightfire, "The first time Morphling got nasty with Starling,"

"Well, it's true," said Beast Boy. "Either one of you wanna go a couple rounds with me?"

Brightfire grinned, "Mine,"

* * *

**So...yes, no? I don't know about this. I might continue I might not.**


	2. Learning

**Chapter two - I'm on a roll. Maybe I'll finish this one. Hopefully. Maybe.**

"Good, you're up," said Morphling shortly, "Gaia shows up in about a week, so we've got almost no headstart," Starling shrank down in the kitchen chair she occupied. "We've got to train nonstop. Once she get's here, we've got three weeks. We need to concentrate on locating her and keeping her from getting that Stone,"

"Shouldn't we have told the Titans when she actually gets here?" asked Hex.

"No need," said Morphling, "They handle her just fine before she gets the stone,"

"_Our _timeline handled her just fine," said Starling quietly, "Who knows what ripples our arrival in this time has caused? Our future might not even..." she trailed off, and suddenly went very, very pale.

"Starling?" said Hex concernedly. "Starling!" he said again, a little more loudly.

"Arella, what's wrong?" said Brightfire, grabbing Starling's hand.

"If this works," said Starling quietly, "If we keep Gaia from getting the stone...we're all going to dissappear,"

"What are you talking about," said Morphling coldly.

"Our present - the future we came from - will cease to exist," said Starling, her voice rising hysterically, "We will cease to exist, because we were all born _after_ Gaia came into her power. We'll be wiped from existence. Oh, _god, _why didn't I think of this!"

"So, we die?" said Hex, his voice very quiet.

"No," said Starling, "Well, yes. Maybe. I don't know!" she moaned, "It might. Our timeline might just keep going while a parrallel timeline continues with the changes we make. Our timeline might just vanish and leave us stranded in this time. It might do nothing bad at all!"

"Then we ignore it," said Morphling bracingly after a long silence. "We have a mission; we will carry it out,"

"But-"

"No 'but's, Starling," said Morphling, "We're heros. We make sacrifices. It's what we've always done, and It's what we're going to do now,"

Beast Boy pulled his ear away from the training room door. He had heard enough.

* * *

"There they are," said Cyborg, "The heros of the future! Made you guys breakfast!"

"And I made tofu bacon!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh, cool!" said Starling, "Wasn't that so nice of them?"

"Yeah, great," said Bloom, "Not so loud, kid,"

Starling glared. She smiled slightly at Beast Boy.

"Hey," she said, grabbing a piece of Tofu bacon off the plate, "What's up?"

Beast Boy stared at her incredously. "_You_ eat tofu?"

Starling swallowed. "Yeah; why?"

"Raven hates tofu,"

"Well, it's not like there's a whole lot of options," said Brightfire, "Everything on the surface is dead in the future, remember? The few animals we have are far too valuable to slaughter for meat,"

"Oh," said Beast Boy, "Ha! Tofu wins!" He made a face at Cyborg and Starling laughed.

"You're funny," she said happily, "Do another!"

"What?" he said, "A face?"

"Yes!"

Beast boy streched out his cheeks and crossed his eyes. Starling laughed again. This lasted about a minute.

"Could you quit screaming?" deadpanned Morphling after Starling laughed loudly at a particularly funny face. "I can't hear myself think,"

Beast Boy scowled at him. "Hey, Starling, do you play video games?"

Stalring's eyes went wide and she blushed. "Well, yeah. I suck,"

"Well, you're about to unsuck," he pulled her over to the couch and proceeded to explain the controls of the latest ninja monkey game.

"Wow, Raven," said Cyborg, "It's hard to believe your daughter want's to play video games with Beast Boy,"

"It's harder to believe that his son doesn't," said Robin absently. It was perhaps a testament to Morphlings irresemblance to his father that he said nothing.

* * *

"Future Nephew Morphling, perhaps it would be advantageous for you and your team do the taking of a break?"

"We have no time," said Morphling, grabbing an apple. The Future Titans had been out every day, searching the city high and low for the Stone. They had found nothing so far, but they were all asleep on their feet.

"Even heros have to sleep, Morphling," said Robin good-naturedly, "You will do absolutely no good if you have no energy to fight,"

"Man," said Cyborg, "Robin is telling you to take a break. You _need to take a break_,"

Morphling scowled and said nothing, but did not protest when his teammates threw themselves down on the furniture. Brightfire groaned loudly.

"_Where_ is Starling?" she said, "I haven't seen her all mo-"

Starlings' shrieking voice came from directly outside the door. The door slid open, and a large green bear stood in the hall, a little gray girl clinging to his back. Beast Boy walked into the room, still a bear, Starling wobbling precariously on his back.

"Hey guys!" she said happily, "You know BB's got the _best_ comic book collection!"

Beast Boy shifted back and a confused Starling yelped and fell to the floor.

"Whoops," he said helping her up, "Don't really see how you can be all that impressed when you apparently have _the exact same collection,_"

"Well, _you_ still have the same collection," she corrected, "I've just read them all,"

"He has it here!" said Brightfire, "Oh my god! And there twenty years younger..."

"They're all in way better condition," said Starling, "That final issue of Fire and Ice chronicles? The last fourteen pages...still there,"

Brightfire literally shrieked with delight. "Oh, My, GOD this is awesome,"

"Well, what are we waiting for!" said Beast Boy excitedly, "Let's go!"

The three bolted from the commmon room, shouting about comic books and video games and other things.

"Man," said Cyborg, "That is just _too wierd_,"

"Friend Raven, why does your daughter not do the exploding of various kitchen appliances when she becomes emotionally excited,"

"Oh, that's easy," said Hex, "When Raven got married,-"

"HEX!" shouted Bloom. Hex went pale and clamped his mouth shut.

"Sorry," said Bloom sheepishly, "That just...bad idea. Destroy the future. Ripples in time. Tearing the fabric of space. Not fun,"

"I gathered that some sort of charm is assisting her control," said Raven offhandedly, "It certainly doesn't matter to me,"

This was one of the few times that Raven had blatantly lied to her friends. It didn't happen very often. It mattered very much to her that Starling had such impecable control, because it meant one of three things: 1) her future self had control of her powers, and had taught Starling 2) she found a spell of some sort to control her powers, or 3) Starling was simply very good at it. Any one of these could mean that Raven could be close to complete control over her emotions.

The sound of shattering glass brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked out the windows just in time to see Starling, Beast Boy, and Brightfire hurtling past the window form above, laughing wildly. After several seconds, Starling and Brightfire flew back up, followed closly by a green falcon.

"I don't even want to know,"

Later that afternoon, the angry red of the alarm flashed through the building. Robin was up in seconds, flashing up a screen.

Starling and Brightfire had been cheering on Beast Boy and Cyborg, and their faces paled when the face came up on the screen.

The woman was tall and slim, with long blonde hair hanging ruler straight down her back. Her face was covered in an ornately colored mask. She wore a long, flowing dress made of tanslucent geen and pink material. She was currently destroying downtown. The Future Titans gasped in horror as she ripped up a section of street with her bare hands.

"Azar have mercy," whispered Starling.

"This is it," said Hex a little hysterically, "This is the beginning of the war. The start of the end of the world,"

"Don't talk like that," said Morphling, "She's nothing right now! If we find that stone before she does, we save everyone!"

"Titans, go!"

Two steets worth of buildings were destroyed by the time all ten Titans made it to the scene. Gaia was on a rampage, throwing sections of concrete indiscriminatley. Starling and Raven caught a pile of rubble as it nearly crushed a crowd of civilians.

"You know," said Robin, "For a woman who calls herself Mother Earth, you certainly don't seem to like kids,"

"Hello, Titans," she said, her voice syrupy-sweet. "How about we skip the chit-chat?"

The fire hydrant next to Hex and Starling exploded, sending them flying several yards. Hex leapt up and sent a wave of red energy at Gaia. The street lamp next to her bent over on itself. She dove forward and the pole clattered to the concrete.

Beast Boy leapt forward, teeth bared, shifting into a large tiger. Morphling did the same from her other side, cornering her.

"Hmm," she sighed, "Bad kitty,"

The ground beneath her opened up, swallowing her before either boy could react. The ground closed.

"Brightfire, behind you!" said Starling.

Gaia had rose out of the ground like it was water. Brightfire whirled around and kicked her squarely in the jaw.

Gaia lost her bearings for a moment, long enough for Robin to trap her feet in ice. Cyborg aimed a canon at her.

"Now, now, _kiddies,_" said Gaia, "No fighting,"

The ground beneath her began to boil, quickly turning into bubbling lava. It did not seem to harm her, but most of the Titans had to take several steps back from the heat.

"Hey, old lady!" said Starling suddenly.

Gaia turned, and Starling encased her lava in darkness, flinging it back at her.

Gaia caught the now solid sphere of earth in midair, the dark energy vanishing. Starling paled.

"Hello, little Birdy," said Gaia quietly.

Starlings eyes went wide. Brightfire shrieked.

"No," said Starling, sinking slowly to the ground, "You can't know that. You _can't_ know that, _they_ don't even know it!"

"Well then," said Gaia, "I guess your friends aren't as close as you think.

The ground opened up once more and swallowed her. Starling sank to her knees and made no move to return to her friends.

The Titans ran forward, concern and worry everywhere.

"Starling? Starling! Arella!" said Brightfire, her eyes alight with worry and fear, "Arella, what happened; what's wrong?"

"She called me Birdy," said Starling blankly, sounding more like Raven than any of them had ever heard. Brightfire looked on in disbelief.

"Starling, maybe you misheard-"

"She called me Birdy!" screamed Starling as a lamp above her head exploded. "How would she know that! It's not possible, how could she know that!"

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything," said Morphling sternly.

Starlings face lit up with anger. "Bullshit, it doesn't, Mark!"

"Well, what other possibility is there?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Soemone told her," said Starling hotly, "Someone's lying. Someone betrayed us,"

* * *

"Okay," said Robin, eyeing a still-slightly hysterical Starling laying on the couch, "I think our first order of business is to calm you down,"

"I _am_ calm," said Starling, the lamp on the ceiling sparking with black energy.

Robin looked at it pointedly.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Now, has it occured to you that you're overreacting?"

"I know what I heard, " snapped Starling.

"Excuse me," said Starfire, "But why does Friend Starling have such an averse reaction to this _Birdy_ name. Is it offensive in some way?"

" 'Birdy' is a nickname," said Hex, "It's what her father calls her,"

"Yeah," said Starling, "But not for another five years at least. How would this Gaia - who shouldn't even know who we _are-_ know the nickname that _only one person in the entire world calls me?_"

"You brought five people to the past," said Morphling, "Me, Bloom, Hex, Brightfire, and yourself. Those are the only people who could have done what your suggesting. Are you insinuating that one of our _teammates_ has betrayed us?"

Starling made no reply, but looked away from Morphling's gaze.

"You are!"

"Well, what other explaination is there!" responded Starling tearfully. "_Someone_ told her, Mark! I don't like it any more than-,"

"Shut up," said Morphling, more sharply than the Present Titans had ever heard, "I'm sick of listening to you, and I'm sick of dealing with your overdramatic crap. Don't talk to me until you stop being completely stupid," he turned on his heel and walked angrily from the room.

"Mark, _please_, I-"

"And _don't _call me _Mark,_" hissed Morphling angrily, the automatic door swishing closed behind him.

Starling looked at the door for several seconds, tears building in her eyes. She closed a bubble of darkness around her and vanished just as everyone heard a choked off sob.

"Thank goodness," groaned Bloom, nonchalantly grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "She can be _such_ a pain. I _told_ Nightwing she was far to young to be a Titan, but did he listen?"

"Starlings been a Titan longer than _you_ have," said Brightfire, her eyes yellow, "So show some respect,"

"How old is she, anyway?" continued Bloom, "Twelve?"

"She's fifteen, which is only a year younger than you," growled Hex, "And she's older than you were when you appeared out of _nowhwere_ and asked to join,"

"Yeah," said Brightfire, "And for all we know, _you_ could have told Gaia about Starling's nickname,"

The playful look fell from Blooms face and she scowled. "Are you kidding?"

"I grew up with Starling, Morph, and Hex," said Brightfire, rising slowly from her seat, "I trust them. But I sure as _hell_ don't trust you,"

"That's enough," said Robin, stepping between the two girls, "There will be no fighting in this tower. Solve your issues on your own time.

Brightfire growled but floated back down. "I'm gonna go find Starling,"

"I'll help, " said Beast Boy.

"I'm going to my room," said Bloom nonchalantly. Brightfire scowled.

Raven looked up from her book, having made no move to be involved in the situation. She quietly sank into the ground, determined to find her daughter.

Because someone gave Gaia the power to hurt Starling, and she _was_ going to find out who.


	3. Comforting

**I am so sorry! I had a writing fest and wrote out like four chapters but didn't post them, and then my computer crashed. im using my sisters computer to post this one. but, I have chaptero numero tres. yay! Ok, i got some questions in the reviews, so i'll go ahaed and answer them now. a starling is a small black bird that looks sort of similar to a Raven, that's where the name came from. The unnamed parents of the characters are sort of plot-important so no dice there. Bloom isn't the kid of anyone on the team, she just showed up about a year and a half before they traveld through time. I think that's it, so on with the story!**

* * *

Starling stood quietly on the edge of the roof, looking out over the ocean at the sunset. Her face was tacky with dried tears. She closed her eyes when the door opened behind her.

"Hey, BB" she said weakly. Beast Boy grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the edge of the roof.

"Hey," he replied. Looking to her face, he saw a brilliant blue bruise forming on her left cheek.

"Why don't you heal that?" he asked, pulling Starling down so she was sitting next to him, legs dangling over the edge.

"Who cares?" she said quietly.

"What am I, chopped tofu?"

She laughed lightly, and then her face turned odd and her laughter morphed into tears.

Beast Boy grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Aw, come on, it's not so bad. You'll be okay, I swear,"

"No, I won't," she said, "Everything's wrong, Mark hates me, Brightfire's always angry, Hex won't even look at me, Bloom thinks I'm annoying. Everyone thinks I'm too young to be a Titan, and all I ever seem to do is cry over stupid stuff, so maybe they're right,"

"Well how old are you?"

"Fifteen,"

"I was fourteen," said Beast Boy, "So you're not too young,"

She smiled and he released her.

"You know," she said, "When I was really little, everyone still lived in this tower. Raven and my father used to bring me up to the roof and we'd watch the sunset. That's where we were when Gaia destroyed the tower. That was when I discovered my powers,"

"What happened?" asked Beast Boy.

She grimaced bitterly. "I ripped off the front part of the tower. Gaia blew it up afterwards anyway, so it didn't really matter, but I always...felt guilty,"

"You know," said Beast Boy, "You really do remind me of Raven,"

"I know, I know, 'Starling, you look exactly like your mom'. Yellow Jacket tells me twelve times a day,"

"No, I meant how you act,"

Starling's eyebrows dissapeared into her hairline, "Really? Everyone says I act more like my dad,"

"No, you definitely act like Raven," said Beast Boy, "You both have a knack for blaming yourselves for things that aren't your fault,"

Starling grinnned widely.

"I believe you," said Beast Boy, "But apart from straight out accusing someone - which I don't really think will work - there's nothing for it,"

"But if someone is feeding Gaia information, the entire mission could be comprimised,"

"Are you gonna blame someone?"

"Well, we could do an investigation,"

"And waste more time?"

"Confrontation will solve nothing," said Raven's monotone from close behind. Starling and Beast Boy both turned.

"Hey, Rae," said Beast Boy, "I was just about to say that,"

Starling and Raven gave him identical eye rolls.

"Well, not in so many words,"

"Well," said Raven, sitting down on Starlings other side, "Just relax. Getting upset will do more harm then good. Though I am somewhat...satisfied that we've found your breaking point,"

"What do you mean?" asked Starling.

"I've been waiting for you to start imploding things since you arrived," clarified Raven, "Now that I know how much you can take, I can keep you from getting there...more or less,"

"You know," said Beast Boy, "I am kind of curious - does Raven have as much control over her powers as you do? In the future I mean,"

Starling smiled, "Better. Much better. She makes me look downright unstable,"

"Hear that, Rae," said Beast Boy, "You're free!"

Raven gave a nod and a tiny, controlled smile. Still, inside they heard something shatter.

"Someday," she said dryly.

* * *

"I am quite worried about our comrades," said Starfire, "They are under large amount of the stress and I fear they may not be capable of controlling it,"

"I know," said Cyborg, grabbing a wrench and dissappearing underneath the T-car. Robin stood across the room, arms folded, pensive look on his face.

"There's something there," said Robin, "There's something we're missing that's influencing their decisions,"

"Of course there is," replied Cyborg, "They _told_ us there was stuff they couldn't give away. It might damage the future,"

"But Gaia is here _now_," replied Robin, "Which means it's our job to defeat her. How can we if we don't have all the information?"

"We should respect the wishes of our friends," said Starfire, "All beings have secrets that they do not wish to be revealed,"

"Starfire?"

All three Titans turned to the garage door. Brightfire stood shyly in the door way, tear tracks on her cheeks, shifting from foot to foot.

"Um, could you, come talk to me? Unless you're busy, I mean. I'm sorry, you look busy. I didn't mean to bother you, I'll go-"

"No, no!" said Starfire quickly, "I very much wish to speak with you! I will come at once,"

She floated over to Brightfire, who grabbed her arm almost desperately.

Starfire flew to her room, Bright fire walking along beside her quietly. The door shut behind them and Brightfire collapsed in a mountain of tears.

"I miss them!" she sobbed, "I miss my brother and my boyfriend and I miss _my_ parents from my time! I'm miserable and everyones fighting and I can't even _fly_, mama!"

Starfire pulled Brightfire into a forceful Tameranean hug. Brightfire continued to cry, her words degenerating until she was blubbering in Tameranean and English alike, her words nonsensical and broken.

Starfire was crying too, murmuring Tameranean in Brightfire's ear. She hummed tunelessly, rocking them both. Someone knocked softly at the door.

They sat right next to it, so Starfire slapped the button. The door slid open and Robin looked in hesitantly.

"I heard crying," he said quietly, sounding almost completely unlike himself.

Both girls looked up, faces near identically marked with tears.

"She cannot fly," said Starfire brokenly.

He kneeled, placing his arms around both girls as they continued to cry.

* * *

"Hey, Cyborg?" said Hex. Cyborg slid out from under the T-car.

"Hey, Pinky," said Cyborg, "What's eatin you?"

"Do you think Starling likes me?" blurted Hex. Cyborg froze mid move.

"Uh, well," he said uncomfortably, standing up. "I don't really know her all that well, man,"

"It's just," started Hex uncomfortably, "Everyone on my team would poke fun, and so would Beast Boy. Starfire would probably try to tell her, and Robin would just be no help at all, so..."

"Look," said Cyborg flatly, "If you like her, tell her. You two seem like you're pretty comfy with eachother - not like her and Brightfire obviously, but still. Plus, I think she deserves to know,"

"But she's so...miserable lately. I don't know how to tell her when she's so upset. What if I just make it worse?"

"Look, man, if you're worried about her bein miserable, try making her unmiserable,"

He walked past Hex, evidently finished with his car, leaving a bewidlered teen behind him.

* * *

"Hey, Rae," said Beast Boy. Raven jerked out off her half-sleep and turned bleary eyed to Beast Boy. Starling was leaning heavily on him, comepletely unconcious and drooling conspicuously.

"Wazzgoinon?" she said.

Beast Boy chuckled. "It's late; we should probably head to bed,"

"Oh, yeah," she said. She stood up and leaned down to wake up Starling.

"Oh, don't," said Beast Boy, "She's had a real bad day, let's just let her sleep,"

"Well, how are we gonna get her to bed?"

"I'll carry her, it's no big deal," said Beast Boy, effortlessly lifting Starling into the air. "She wieghs about as much a sack of flour,"

Raven rolled her eyes and the two left the roof in a - strangely - amicable silence. Beast Boy slowly maneuvred around several corners, looking out of place in the quiet hallway. Raven punched the code into her room.

"Just set her on the bed," she said.

Beast Boy placed Starling down gently, brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. Raven was unprepared for the wave of affection that rolled off of him, so much she actually stumbled back into the wall.

"You okay?" he said, eyeing Raven leaning precariously against the doorframe. She looked at him strangely, braced herself, and took down her barriers.

She was almost floored by the tangle - Beast Boys emotions were always overwhelming - but quickly sorted through the storm.

Definitely affection, she'd know the violet-hued sweet scent anywhere...protectiveness, cloying and warm...and just the faintest hint of bitter fear.

She pulled the barriers back up with enormous effort. Beast Boy had a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright, Rae? you look a little pale,"

"I'm fine," she responded tightly. "I just...nevermind,"

"Come on," said Beast Boy, "You can tell me, I won't blab. Scouts honor,"

She furrowed her brow and stared at Starling, motionless and snoring on her bed.

"I'm pissed," said Raven, though her voice was devoid of any anger, "Really pissed. It's frightening me a little,"

"About what?" said Beast Boy, clearing hoping it wasn't him.

"...She was crying," said Raven, "And...there wasn't anything I could do about it. I hated it," she finished quietly.

"And all you want to do is find Morphling and tear him a new one right?" conitinued Beast Boy. Raven raised her eyebrows in restrained shock.

"It's driving me crazy too," said Beast Boy, "Which make _no_ sense. Every time I see him,-"

"You want to slap him," they both finished. Beast Boy chuckled.

"She's great," he said, "She sort of reminds me of Happy, honestly,"

Raven grimaced, "Well, they both certainly seem to like you,"

"Ha," said Beast Boy, though it was far more restrained and quiet than it should have been, "You admit Happy likes me. Therefore, you like me,"

"Of course I like you," deadpanned Raven, "I haven't killed you, have I?"

"I know," said Beast Boy quietly, leaning his head back against the wall, "But it helps to remind myself sometimes, or I forget,"

Raven paused. "You're...not serious, are you?" He shrugged noncomitally.

"Beast Boy," demanded Raven, placing a hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at her, "You don't honestly forget we're friends, do you?"

He grabbed her hand land ooked at their interlocked fingers. He shrugged again. "It's no big deal, it's not like we're best friends or anything. And I guess I'm pretty annoying, so I could understand it if you didn't like me,"

"Beast Boy," said Raven, the smallest drop of sadness leaking into her voice, "We _are _friends; we always will be," a little desperately, she squeezed their still-twined hands.

"Promise?" said Beast Boy, turning his head so that he was looking her in the eyes.

Raven had the distinct feeling that all of the oxygen had left the room. After all, what other explaination was there for her complete inability to breathe? The room was swimming before her vision, Beast Boy's eyes stark emerald against her own.

"Promise," she said tightly. He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

And again, the oxygen was sucked out of the room. She was hyper-aware of her heart thudding in her chest, and was almost as aware of his right next to it. He smelled like sunlight and burning wood and something musky she couldn't identify; the scent was making her dizzy. What was _wrong_ with her? She though as she unconciously buried her face in his neck.

The lightbulb above them shattered; Starling shrieked and fell out of the bed. Raven and Beast Boy leapt apart as though they had been burned.

"Wahapind?" said Starling, obviously still half asleep.

"Nothing," said Raven quietly, "Go back to sleep,"

Starling yawned widely. "M'kay. Night," she was asleep again before her head hit the pillow.

Starling was asleep, but the moment was dead. "Sorry," said Beast Boy sheepishly, "Forgot you don't like hugs,"

Her head was bouncing with thoughts that is wasn't her _disliking_ his touch that was the problem, but the words that found their way to her throat were much different. "It's okay,"

He rubbed the back of his neck and made his way to the doorframe.

"See you tomorrow?" he said.

"Yeah," she replied lamely, her skin still burning where he had touched her.

"Goodnight, Rae,"

"...Goodnight, BB," she replied. She only caught the faintest glimpse of his smile before she shut the door and slid to the ground, forcing her rapidly beating heart into a reasonable rythym.

"Holy shit," she whispered.

Beast Boy sprinted to his room, shutting the door behind him and pressing his flaming forehead to the cool wall.

"Holy shit," he muttered.


	4. Finding

**And I'm back! I have decided that I WILL finish this if it is the last thing i do. So yeah. Big declaration of intent there. Yeah. Well on with the show**

* * *

Brightfire woke just as the sun rose, the light turned pink by the sheen of Starfire's sheer curtains. Groaning and mentally cursing her father's genetic material, she rolled out of bed and left.

The tower was seemingly empty and very quiet. The only people who were awake this early in the morning were masochistic insomniacs as far as she was concerned. She would gladly have slept all day if she had been capable of it. What surprised Brightfire when she walked into the great room was that one of the last people she expected to be awake was already there.

"Hey, Lucy," mumbled Starling, her head laying on her arms on the table. In a rare show of kindness, Morphling slid a cup of herbal tea towards her across the table and went back to the newspaper.

"I don't want to say I told you so, Starling, but-"

"Yes, yes, I know, I should be meditating more often, blah, blah," Starling snatched up the herbal tea and drained in one swallow, her eyes almost manic, "Could you please lecture me after my headache goes away? It would be much appreciated,"

"As much as it physically pains me to say this," started Brightfire, "Morphling is right. Have you meditated once since we got here?"

"Yes," muttered Starling, looking off to the side and not meeting Brightfire's eyes.

"You're a terrible liar," deadpanned Morphling, "Go meditate,"

"But-"

"Starling, come on, it's not like it's hard," waved Brightfire as she got a bottle of mustard out of the fridge.

"You try sitting still for hours at a time and then tell me it's not hard," snapped Starling before stomping over to a corner. She grumbled once more before assuming a lotus position and beginning to chant

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos,"

Much to Starling's surprise, within minutes she was under.

_That's odd,_ she thought.

She stood in a field, a grassy expanse dotted with wildflowers that stretched far past the horizon. She looked all around her, but could not find any of her emotions.

_That's even more odd._

It took only seconds for the field to go up in flames. She turned on her heels, trying to find the source of the disturbance, but was only met with a tinkling laugh that chilled her to her very core.

_You are losing, little one,_ laughed the voice, _And you are going to die._

The smoke was choking her but she pressed back against the intrusion on her mind. This wasn't anything she had felt before. This enemy was unfamiliar to her, and she had to find out who it was.

With the greatest effort it had ever cost her, she parted the veil and peered into the mind of her assailant.

And was thrown backward to the floor of Titans tower as a feral screech like she had never heard issued from her throat. She lay gasping on the floor, clutching at her chest, cursing her panicking lungs which refused to draw air.

"Starling!"

In almost the same instant Brightfire's face was hovering over hers.

"Starling! Arella what happened?"

"It's the Stone," she gasped around her lack of oxygen, "It's alive. It's sentient. I know where it is," she groaned and rolled over of her side, trying to force air into her spasming lungs.

"Arella, What's wrong?" asked Brightfire, seemingly uninterested in the information.

"Can't breathe," she gasped, "It'll pass,"

A soft cool hand pressed to her forehead and her lungs relaxed. Air rushed into her lungs and she coughed, sitting up and rubbing her aching sternum.

"Better?" questioned Raven.

"Yeah, thanks," said Starling breathlessly. After several deep breaths, she spoke.

"Well, that didn't take that long," she said cheerily. Brightfire eyed her worriedly.

"Starling, you've been meditating most of the day. It's nearly three in the afternoon.

"What?" she said, "I was only under for a few minutes,"

"Try a few hours," said Morphling, "What did you say about the Stone?"

Still trying to wrap her head around the time-lapse, she replied, "It's alive and it just tried to kill me. And I know where it is,"

"And that is?" said Bloom impatiently.

Starling looked directly at Morphling. "It's in the Dark Place," she said quietly.

Four bodies took sharp intakes of breath.

"Of course it is," snapped Morphling, mostly to himself.

"Ah, hell," groaned Hex.

"Are you sure?" demanded Bloom.

"Positive," said Starling.

"Back up," said Beast Boy suddenly, "Where is the 'Dark Place'?"

The looks on the faces of the Future Titans became unmistakably awkward. It was Morphling who replied.

"The site of the greatest sacrifice," he stated simply, "The one Titan that no one could save,"

Somehow, Beast Boy knew Morphling's next words before he even opened his mouth

"We're going to Terra's Grave,"

* * *

They stood just inside the entrance to Terra's Tomb - the tomb they all knew to be empty - and yet not one of them could step forward. Starling was visibly shaking and Bloom looked like she was going to throw up.

"Dudes, she not even in there," said Beast Boy, remembering the empty tomb he had found the last time he had gone to look for Terra.

"Not her body," whispered Starling.

"It's her soul we're worried about," said Hex dryly, though his face was precisely the color of skim milk.

"Everyone knows what's in the Dark Place," said Brightfire, "The ghost of the Titan who couldn't be saved. Nobody goes in, nobody," she squeezed her yes shut against some terrible thought, "But they say if you stand close to it you can hear her scream," her voice dropped to a strangled whisper and she took a seemingly involuntary step back.

"There's no such thing as ghosts," said Morphling, though his voice shook with barely concealed terror.

"This is pointless," said Raven, "We have a job to do, and we've been here plenty of times. There is no ghost,"

The future Titans seemed to steal themselves again some invisible enemy and began to walk woodenly but resolutely down into the tomb. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Man, they're really freaked," said Cyborg.

"Yes, our Future-hailing friends seem quite fearful of this unhappy place," said Starfire

"It's probably just some superstition that's risen up around Terra's story," said Robin, "Let's go,"

Though they didn't speak, Raven could feel the heightened anxiety rolling off of the Future Titans in waves. She took a unconscious step towards Starling, half-raising her hand to comfort her, just as there was a faint rumble and the floor shook the smallest amount.

The effect was immediate and almost comical. Starling shrieked and leapt towards Raven, Brightfire's eyes lit up yellow, Bloom and Morphling clung to each other and Hex pressed his back entirely up against the wall.

"It's nothing," said Raven, though perhaps in a gentler tone than she normally would have. Starling was clinging to the older girls cloak.

"Hey, guys, chill," said Beast Boy worriedly, laying one hand on Starling's arm. "Really, there's no ghosts here, swear,"

Starling took a bracing Breath and quickly let go of Raven cloak. "They're right," she said, her voice wooden and forced. "It's nothing,"

The present Titans watched in curiosity and confusion as the Future Titans all visibly relaxed at Starlings voice.

"Yeah," said Hex, "What are we freaking out about? There's no such thing as ghosts,"

"Why were we so scared anyway?" said Brightfire happily.

"I dunno," said Morphling,a rare smile on his face, "Let's go,"

The others looked at them in bewilderment, save Raven, who was looking at the still shaking Starling with barely concealed astonishment and the tiniest bit of anger.

As the now calm titans walked forward without any trace of fear, Raven yanked Starling back wards and glared at her.

"That was wrong on so many levels, Starling," said Raven.

"They needed it," mumbled Starling.

"You cannot manipulate people's emotions," growled Raven.

"You did that?" said Robin in astonishment.

"Yes, she did," replied Raven.

"We need to get the Stone," snapped Starling, "The sooner we get it, the sooner we can leave this awful place,"

"That doesn't make it right,"

"I just want them to be happy right now!" shouted Starling suddenly. To everyone's surprise, Beast Boy stepped between the two girls.

"It's okay, Starling," he said. He turned to Raven with an unmistakably sad look on his face. "Raven just let it go, okay?"

"She-"

"Raven, please," he said quietly.

"Who told you?" asked Starling, her voice now hard and almost angry.

"Nobody," he replied, "You should check that nobody's listening at the door before you talk about important secrets,"

"You shouldn't listen at doors," she snapped back.

"Please, friends, what is transpiring between the two of you? Why has Starling manipulated the emotions of her friends?"

Starling looked pleadingly at Beast Boy, but he looked away.

"As soon as they get that stone, they're probably going to die,"

"What!" shouted Robin, the same moment that Starfire gasped in alarm and Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's arm.

"what do you mean, they're gonna die?" demanded Cyborg.

"Not really die," said Starling tearfully, "Cease to exist. Our timeline won't exist anymore. There will be a new one in its place. A better one!" she yelled as Cyborg tried to run after the others. she cast a shield in front of him, preventing him from following. "Lives will be saved! The world will be a better place,"

"You knew about this?" demanded Robin, almost shaking Beast Boy in his rage. Beast Boy looked away but didn't respond.

"It's for the greater good!" sobbed Starling, "We all agreed to it!" Cyborg turned to her and she let the shield drop. Her voice was quieter when she spoke.

"I am glad to give my life for the lives of others," she said quietly, "I didn't do this to make my life better. I did it to make the lives of others better. I am glad," she said again. She looked into the darkness, "I just wanted them to spend their last minutes happy. Not afraid," she smiled through her tears. "And even if you think that's wrong, I don't care,"

Suddenly, without any warning, Raven launched herself at Starling, gripping her so tightly both girls were shaking.

"I wouldn't have agreed to this," she said, "Nothing could be so bad as for me to consign you to death,"

"I don't think you realized," replied Starling, "We never really talked about what would happen besides that Gaia would be defeated,"

Raven pulled Starling tighter and made a choked noise. The other realized she was crying.

"How could I have been so stupid," she gasped. starling pulled away.

"It's not your fault," she sobbed.

Raven hurriedly wiped away the stray tears and looked Starling in the eyes.

"You've made us proud," she said bracingly as she let go.

"Thanks," she gasped.

"We got it!"

Six head swiveled to the source of the voice. Morphling, with a very uncharacteristic grin on his face, was waving a fist-size green gemstone above his head. Starling choked on her tears.

"We did it!" yelled Brightfire, floating several feet in the air.

"They're - they're here," said Starling. Robin and Cyborg let out relieved laughs and Starfire practically squealed with joy.

"Oh my god," Starling said, more tears spilling over her eyelids. "Oh my god,"

"Hey, what's wrong Starling?" said Hex.

"Nothing," she laughed through her tears, "Nothings wrong. Everything is perfect," she ran at him and practically tackled him, holding him tightly around the waist. Hex blushed but hugged her back.

"Group hug!" yelled Beast Boy, scooping the rest of the Titans into a mob. Starling laughed and dragged Hex inside.

In the center of the group, a fist-sized green gemstone pulsed.


	5. Passing

**Two chappies in one day! can I do it? I think I can I think I can! Sugar high**

* * *

_Nightingale stroked her hair gently, cooing to Arella's sobbing form._

_"Oh, baby," she whispered, "Mark doesn't mean it. He's just confused,"_

_"He said he hates me!" wailed Starling._

_"That's not true, Arella, I swear," murmured Nightingale._

_"It's all Bloom's fault!"_

Starling gasped and her eyes flew open. She looked apprehensively toward her mother, and exhaled in relief that she was still sleeping. A glance at the clock told her it was barely past 3am. Knowing she was not getting back to sleep anytime soon, she climbed out of bed and went to go make herself a glass of honeyed milk.

The darkness of the hall seemed to press on her from all sides. She glanced behind her and shook her head to clear it. There was nothing to be afraid of in the dark - that was one of the first things her father had taught her, much to her mother's amusement.

But there was something different about this darkness. It seemed to be almost alive, pulsing with some underlying energy. She was so agitated by the time she entered the great room that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Bloom's barely illuminated face.

"Bloom!" she said as she floated toward the fridge, "You scared me,"

"Clearly," replied Bloom scathingly.

Starling rolled her eyes and turned back to Bloom, the milk in hand. She tilted her head, feeling vaguely alarmed for no reason.

"What?" growled Bloom.

Starling narrowed her eyes. If there was one thing she had been taught, it was that she should never ignore her instincts.

"Why are you up so late," she queried, trying not to sound to suspicious.

Bloom glared, "i could asked you the same thing," she spat.

"Relax, no need to get hostile," shot back Starling, "I couldn't sleep," she carefully considered her next words as she turned away and placed the milk and honey in the microwave. "Something didn't feel right," she finished carefully. She turned around and froze.

"What?" snarled Bloom after several seconds.

"Bloom," said Starling gently, trying to move unnoticed towards the door, "What did you just put in your pocket?"

"Nothing," said Bloom, standing and blocking the way to the door.

_So much for that_, thought Starling.

"Bloom," Starling replied in the calmest voice she could muster, "Why do you have the Stone?"

There were several pregnant moment of silence before Bloom cracked a smile that looked more like a sneer to Starling.

"You couldn't let it go?" she sighed, though it sounded more like a statement than a question, "I should have known,"

"You're with Gaia," stated Starling, not an ounce of surprise in her voice. Honestly, she almost felt relieved to know, not just suspect.

"Got there?" taunted Bloom, "Took you long enough. Thought I was doomed when you freaked over the 'Birdy' thing. But of course there wasn't really anything to worry about. You're just a hysteric, is all,"

"I don't want to hurt you, Bloom," said Starling.

"As if," said Bloom. And before she could move, a bolt of green energy arced from the Stone and struck Starling in the center of the forehead. Without a sound she slumped to the floor, her eyes wide and unseeing. Bloom smirked.

"Bye, bye, Birdy,"

* * *

Morphling awoke to a bloodcurdling scream. He leapt from the bed, throwing on his own clothes and throwing a suit to Beast Boy in the same motion. In seconds he was out the door and in another moment he had transformed. His cheetah muscles coiled and sprang, placing him in front of the great room in moments. He barreled through and froze.

Brightfire was wailing over the still, quiet body of Starling, whose eyes stared at the ceiling but did not see anything. Brightfire was clinging desperately to the cold body.

"What happened!" shouted Robin, sliding to a stop in front of Morphling. Morphling just shook his head, unable to speak, unable to do anything, because Arella could not be dead.

the next face into the room was Raven, ash-white and looking more terrified than Robin had ever seen her, and followed closely by Star, Cyborg, and the other future Titans, save Bloom. Raven made a choked noise like an injured cat and her knees gave way. Beast Boy looped his arms around her waist before she hit the ground.

"She's dead!" wailed Brightfire, "She's dead!"

Starfire fell from the air and landed unceremoniously on the carpet, eyes wide. Cyborg was the only one who moved, shooting forward in an instant and checking all her vitals. He was quivering as he spoke.

"Nothing. She's been dead for hours,"

Brightfire wailed again, louder. Raven's eyes were wide and she was using Beast Boy to support almost all of her weight. Starfire looked as though someone had clubbed her over the head. Only Hex showed no grief. His face held only unbridled rage.

"Where. Is. Bloom," he demanded.

Cyborg bleakly checked his arm, "She's not in the tower,"

"Dammit!" roared Hex.

"No," choked Morphling, "Bloom wouldn't...she couldn't,-"

"Wake up, Mark!" shouted Brightfire, her eyes illuminated with fury and filled with tears. "Bloom's gone, so's the stone and Arella's dead! Do the math!"

"Maybe...maybe she's been kidnapped,"

"Security says no body came in," rebutted Cyborg, "But one person went out,"

"No!" said Morphling, "She...she was good, she couldn't,"

"Admit it, Mark, you were duped!" shrieked Brightfire, "The second she showed up you were gone! And you wheedled her onto the team, got her inside everybody's bubble and look what happened!"

"I didn't-"

"Bloom was so much more important than us, wasn't she, Mark? Isn't that right?"

Morphling didn't respond as Brightfire ran past him, tears streaming from her eyes. He closed his eyes as Hex walked out as well. Before he could think about what he was doing, he was beside Arella, looking down at her still form.

"Arella," he said brokenly. He reached towards her but didn't touch her.

"Arella," he choked, "Please, wake up,"

The sobs came suddenly, ripping from his throat like wounds. He held her closer to him.

"No, no, no!" he shouted, "Dammit Arella, wake up! Wake up!"

Raven could no longer hold herself up at all she collapsed against Beast Boy, completely limp, but her weight didn't seem to bother him at all. Starfire's renewed wails almost drown out Morphling next word.

"Come on, baby sister, wake up!"

* * *

**Hahaha! did you see it coming? I'm not sure if I did it very well...I don't really have any brothers close to my age, so I wasn't sure how to write it right.(hahaha homophones) Feedback is muy appreciated! sry for the short chappie!**


End file.
